Reconquista
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Romano se siente solo y es que cada vez lo está más. Incluso Antonio se ha olvidado de él, asi que ha decidido terminar de alejarse. España quiere evitarlo y volver a tenerlo a su lado. Hay algunas idioteces del Bad Touch Trío, porque me gustan.
1. Chapter 1

Por mas que lo desee, Hetalia no me pertenece D: y tampoco gano dinero con esto

Reconquista

Se sentía solo, más solo que nunca en su maldita vida. Feliciano se había mudado definitivamente con Ludwig. Se veían cada fin de semana, sí, pero el resto del tiempo estaba solo en Italia. Y ni pensar en llamar a Antonio. Ése español idiota se la vivía de fiesta con el francés y el prusiano. Incluso él se había olvidado de Romano.

El italiano soltó un golpe a la puerta de madera, se le habían quitado las ganas de salir. Maldijo un par de veces y se quito los zapatos y el suéter que llevaba, dejándolos en el piso. Se tumbó en el sofá , apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo. Ya no tenía ganas de nada, ni de salir, ni de cenar, incluso, no tenía el ánimo suficiente para golpear y maldecir a Antonio por dejarlo solo.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que se encontraba mal?

Claro que no, si hacía semanas que el español no se tomaba la molestia de llamarlo o de visitarlo. Aunque claro, él tampoco hacía nada por buscarlo.

¡Al carajo! Estaba perfectamente bien así, sin España acosándolo y sin que Feliciano lo molestara por nimiedades. Para eso tenía al estúpido macho-patatas.

Sin querer, el italiano se quedó dormido un rato. Al despertar, Lovino revisó la hora. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 10 menos 10. No había dormido tanto. Se levantó desganado, dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacando un par de cervezas de éste. Tomó el destapador que estaba en la repisa y se dejó caer en el piso. Destapó la primera, recordando que no había comido nada aún y le dio el primer trago. Sintió el frío y amargo líquido bajar por su garganta, asentándose pesadamente en el vacío de su estomago.

Dio un segunda trago, un tercero y cuando quiso dar el cuarto, se dio cuenta de que ya había terminado con su botella. Destapó la otra, con la intención de que durara más que la anterior, pero sin lograrlo. Sacó otras botellas del refrigerador, y jaló la mesa y una silla junto a la ventana, para observar las estrellas.

_-Si sigues bebiendo como alemán-_recordó que Antonio le había dicho una vez_-, no podrás…_

_-¿No podré qué?-_interrumpió, altivo

-_Evitar que haga cosas como éstas-_terminó, deslizando su mano por el pecho de Romano

Hasta allí llegaba el recuerdo en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente bien que era lo que seguía, pero no deseaba seguir pensando en el español. Apuró la tercera cerveza, y se quedó dormido empezando la cuarta.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo el celular vibrando en su bolsillo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la luz del día

-¡¿Qué?-gritó al aparato, que siguió vibrando. Levanto la tapa del teléfono y pulsó un botón-¡¿Qué?-repitió

-Lovi~ -escuchó la voz de Antonio-¿No piensas venir a la reunión de hoy? Sólo faltas tú-hizo una pausa-¡Anda, que quiero verte!

-Vete a la mierda. Que Feliciano se haga cargo de todo-sentenció-Si no me has visto es porque no quieres, estúpido-susurró quedamente-¡Y no me llames así, idiota!-dijo antes de colgar.

-Pero, Lovino…-el español se quedo callado. Sabía que por más que llamará, el italiano no contestaría. Suspiró.

-Ve~-Feliciano le dio unas palmadas en el hombro-Seguro que está bien-sonrió-, él es así

-Si, Ita-chan, seguro lo está-le devolvió la sonrisa. Terminando esa junta iría a verlo.

Las horas pasaban lentas para Romano. Después de que el celular lo despertara, no había vuelto a conciliar el sueño. La cabeza aún le dolía horrores y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que seguir bebiendo para olvidarlo. Iba ya por la tercer cerveza cuando Antonio llegó.

-¿Lovi?-preguntó, mientras abría la puerta con la llave que Feliciano le había dado

-¡Que no me llames, así, idiota!

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó España, llegando hasta él y apartando las botellas.

-¿Tú qué crees, estúpido?-fue su , no te necesito. Idiota-remató

-Venga, a descansar-Antonio lo tomó en sus brazos, llevándolo hasta su habitación

Lo depositó cuidadosamente en su cama, y colocó el bote de basura cerca, por si Romano se sentía mal. El italiano le dio la espalda, abrazándose a la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Se sentó frente a él, preocupado de su estado

-¿Qué te hizo ponerte así, Lovino?-preguntó al aire

-Es tu culpa, maldito bastardo-Antonio se sorprendió de que siguiera despierto

-¿M-Mía? ¿Por qué mía?

-Porque tú me dejaste solo, idiota-el español se dio cuenta de que Romano no estaba muy consciente de lo que decía. En condiciones normales no habría dicho nada parecido-Y yo que te quería tanto-continuó-. Pero ya por mí puedes irte al carajo. Tú y Feliciano y el estúpido macho patatas y el pervertido estúpido de Francia y el estúpido de Prusia y mi estúpido jefe y todo el estúpido mundo-logró decir con hipo y la voz entrecortada

-Pero… entonces… tú…

-¿Yo qué? ¡Si, idiota, te quería, y te quería tanto y de una forma tan estúpida que ahora me siento tan imbécil que ya no se que siento!-Lovino respondió de una forma confusa para Antonio, intercalando sollozos e hipidos apenas audibles-Y luego vas y te desapareces con Francia y Prusia y te acuestas con la primer zorra que encuentras en el primer bar y te olvidas de mí-continuó-Ah, pero ya no importa, me pudriré aquí solo

Antonio sintió un nudo en la garganta. Realmente se había olvidado unos momentos de Lovino cuando estaba con Francis y Gilbert.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Lovino, pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¡Idiota, si con sentirlo bastara…!

-¿Entonces… ya no… sientes nada por mi?-se atrevió a preguntar

-¡Que no lo sé imbécil! ¡Ya vete!

Antonio se levanto despacio. Quería abrazar a Lovino y pedirle perdón por haberlo dejado solo. Pero sabía que las palabras no serían suficientes. Salió de la casa, cerrando con la llave que le habían prestado.

Subió a su auto, arrancando el motor.

Mientras conducía a su país una palabra cruzó su mente: _Reconquista_

Estaba decidió a volverse a ganar el cariño de Romano a cualquier costo


	2. Chapter 2

Por más que lo desee, Hetalia no me pertenece D: y tampoco gano dinero con esto

Reconquista

Despertó hasta entrada la tarde, con el Sol sobre su rostro, un pequeño dolor de cabeza y sin saber cómo había llegado hasta la cama. Encendió el celular y miró la hora. Eran las seis y veinte, y tenía seis llamadas perdidas por parte de Antonio. La más reciente tenía media hora.

-Estúpido-murmuró, levantándose de la cama.

Tomó una de las toallas secas que estaban en el perchero y se dirigió al baño. Terminó de ducharse, y para cuando salió ya tenía otra llamada perdida y un sms.

_No contestas nada. Iré a verte un rato._

Le sorprendió que esta vez el mensaje no estuviera lleno de palabras e iconos cursis y melosos.

-Hasta que se digna a venir-dijo para sí. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero su corazón había dado un vuelco al saber que el español lo visitaría. Pero quizás solo era por cortesía. Eso explicaría la ausencia de corazones y _te quieros_ en el mensaje.

Lovino se dirigió a la cocina. Lo último que recordaba es que había movido la mesa para seguir bebiendo. Regresó los muebles a su lugar y se deshizo de las botellas. Levantó los zapatos y el suéter que había dejado tirados y se dedicó a ver televisión, intentando no hacer caso a su estómago, que había empezado a quejarse por la falta de alimento. No se le antojaba cocinar nada de lo que había en su casa. Cuando se fuera Antonio, saldría a cenar.

El español llegó alrededor de las 7, cantando con toda la pasión que lo caracterizaba. Estacionó su auto frente a la casa del italiano, y se dirigió a la entrada, sin dejar de cantar. En cuanto escucho la voz cantarina, Lovino se acercó a abrir la puerta, encontrando a Antonio afinando su guitarra.

-Me has arruinado la sorpresa-rió-. Te traía serenata

-Idiota-respondió. Era la primera vez, en varios años, que lo escucharía cantar sólo para él. El italiano se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta y permitiéndole el paso.

-¡Ah!-suspiró el español-hace mucho que no venía-comentó, sentándose en el sillón y terminando de ajustar la guitarra. El italiano se sentó frente a él, no muy seguro de que pasaría.

Tocó los primeros acordes de una canción. Una que Romano conocía muy bien. Era de las pocas canciones que le gustaban en el idioma de Antonio. También era una canción que le gustaba muchísimo. Cuando Lovino se alejó de España para dedicarse completamente a su país, el ojiverde había bombardeado los medios de comunicación italianos -con ayuda de Veneziano- para dedicarle esa canción y que se diera cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba.

_Si tú no vuelves_

_Se secaran todos los mares_

_Y esperaré sin ti_

_Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

Bastó con escuchar la primera estrofa par que se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le gritó, aventándole el suéter que tenía a un lado. Antonio rió. Era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-¡Vamos, Lovi, que es tu canción!-el ojiverde colocó suavemente a la guitarra en el piso, y se puso de pie, acercándose al italiano.

-¿A qué viniste, estúpido?-cortó antes de que lo atrapara entre sus brazos.

-A hacer que te re-enamores de mí-contestó sonriente

-¡No me jodas!-exclamó Lovino-Y ahora vete, que voy a salir

Antonio se sorprendió.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó-Vamos, te llevo-sonrió de nuevo, intentando no darle importancia.

-Paso-contestó fríamente Romano-. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo

España había olvidado lo cruel que podía ser a veces aquel chico. Intentó sonreír, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón.

-Lovino… ¿Me odias?-aventuró-Ya sabes, por haberme alejado todo este tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota?-la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a ella, y girando para encontrar el rostro de Antonio-No te extrañe para nada.

Sonrió a medias. ¡Si Lovino supiera todo lo que había dicho estando borracho!

El italiano sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, cedería ante cualquier cosa que Antonio le pidiera. Y no quería hacerlo. No quería volver a enamorarse del español para luego volver a sufrir su ausencia. Dio la vuelta, tomando la perilla para abrir.

-Creí que era lo que tú querías, Lovi, en ningún momento quise dejarte solo.

-Imbécil-susurró-¿Quién en esta puta vida querría quedarse sin la persona que ama?-preguntó, un poco más alto-¿Qué tan idiota eres, España?

Se alejó de la puerta, en dirección a Antonio. Tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y comenzó a golpear al español con éste.

-Lovi, cálmate-dijo, logrando tomarlo por las muñecas y haciéndolo caer bajo su cuerpo, pero aún sobre el mueble-. Ya entendí, soy más idiota de lo que creí. Cálmate, ¿Sí?

Romano, que no había soltado el cojín, se cubrió la cara con éste, una vez Antonio le soltó.

-Vete-susurró, a través de la tela.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué te largues, bastardo!-gritó, sin separar el cojín de su rostro.

Antonio se angustió. Podría jurar que estaba llorando.

-Lovi, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, tratando de descubrir el rostro del menor

-¡Deja de llamarme así, imbécil!-el español logró deshacerse del montón de tela que cubría el rostro de Romano, encontrándose con la mirada cristalina de éste-. Primero desapareces, importándote poco lo que me pase, luego dices que fue por mi bien ¡No me jodas, Antonio! ¿Es un juego para ti o qué? Sólo vete ¡Tú y tu maldita guitarra lárguense de aquí!

A decir verdad, el español ya se esperaba algo así. Pero el saber que iba a pasar no evitaba ni disminuía de ninguna forma la culpabilidad que sentía. Lovino tenía razón, hasta cierto punto. Había estado saliendo mucho con Francia y Prusia, tanto que realmente se olvidaba a ratos del italiano. Pero no tenía la razón del todo. _Dale espacio_es lo que le habían dicho todos. Y no encontraba otra forma de dejar de pensar en Lovino que no fuera saliendo con sus amigos. No todo era su culpa, ¿verdad?

-Sal de mi vida-escuchó entre sollozos.

El corazón español se detuvo unos instantes ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí, estaba seguro de que sí.

-No - dijo, incorporándose-. Nunca. Imposible. Sabes que no lo haré. No ahora, no en esta vida. Ni en esta, ni en otra. Nunca -recalcó-. Te prometo que me volveré a ganar tu cariño, Lovino -había demasiada seguridad en su voz. Y esas promesas hicieron renacer, en contra de la voluntad italiana, por supuesto, una pequeña esperanza. Una esperanza pequeña, frágil. Fácil de romper.

-No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, bastardo-el italiano logró controlar su voz lo suficiente para pronunciar claro.

-Tengo que irme, Lovi. Pero te prometo que voy a regresar.

Antonio salió de la casa antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese idiota? Escuchó el rumor del motor al arrancar y alejarse de su casa. Decidió no creer en nada que dijera el español. Observó la guitarra apoyada contra la pared, como un claro mensaje de que al menos regresaría por ella.

Muy en el fondo, deseaba creer en las palabras del ojiverde.

Nota:

F*ck! La eternidad sin escribir TTATT lamento mucho ser tan mala escritora, tan inconsciente, tan poco talentosa y tan irresponsable… Sé que no llego a mucho con este capítulo, pero quería escribir algo para ustedes. No es buen capítulo, pero al menos quiero que sepan que de verdad planeo seguir escribiéndolo. Les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes se han interesado por esta historia, a quienes me han dejado Review, lo han puesto en alerta o incluso agregado a favoritos ;w; no merezco tanto ;A; Y sin más, la escritora fracasada se retira. Muchas gracias por leerme.


	3. Chapter 3

Lalalalalalala :D Este capítulo llego antes de lo que creí, pero no tan pronto como me hubiera gustado… Y bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta cosa bizarra que llamo "Reconquista". Espero que les guste.

Ya saben: Himaruya-sama me amenazó para que no cuente que yo le di la idea de Hetalia _-sí, cómo no-,_así que Shhh, nada de esto es mío.

Reconquista-Capítulo 3

-Ya no sé qué hacer-Se lamentó el español, dándole un largo sorbo a la cerveza-. Me pasé la semana pensando y no se me ocurrió nada convincente…

-¿Si lo invitas a salir?-sugirió Prusia-. Ya sabes, un lugar_awesome_ para enamorados, como en las películas.

-¿Si le haces el amor hasta que caiga rendido y ya no pueda levantarse?-opinó Francia, sonriendo seductoramente. Los otros dos rieron-. Lo de las citas y eso está muy usado-se defendió, intentando no reír.

-Sí, sí, pero es más probable que mi_awesome_plan funcione, recuerda que es Romano. Además, es un plan del_awesome_ yo-sonrió, triunfante.

-Quizá funcione-coincidió Antonio-¿Pero qué clase de cita?

-Uhmm - Francis hizo gesto como si recordara algo-. Usualmente, son a parques de diversiones…

Al español se le iluminaron los ojos. A él le encantaban todos esos juegos, pero no así al italiano. Sonrió tristemente y se los hizo saber.

-Bueno, dejemos eso para después. ¿Y si antes de la cita te dedicas a hacer cosas _awesome_para él? Ya sabes, enviarle flores, serenatas, regalos…

-¡_Oui_! ¡Eso harás!-sentenció el francés-. Antes que nada, unas rosas…

* * *

Lovino se levantó tarde esa mañana. Tomó una ducha rápida y se preparó para salir. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el español, y éste no había vuelto a mostrar señales de vida, ni siquiera por la guitarra._Bastardo, _pensó el italiano, saliendo de su casa.

Frente a su puerta había un ramo de rosas rojas. Se agachó para levantarlas, tomando la tarjeta que estaba entre las flores.

_Rojas, como los tomates,_decía. Obviamente, eran por parte de Antonio. Entró rápidamente a su casa, esperando que nadie hubiera visto su sonrojo. Con lo que el italiano no contaba era que estaba siendo vigilado desde la casa de enfrente.

El pruso y el español observaban recargados en el alféizar de la ventana, cada uno con binoculares, mientras que el francés entretenía a la dueña de la casa.

-¿Crees que vuelva a salir?-preguntó Antonio

-Feli estaba muy seguro cuando nos contó la poco_awesome_ rutina de Romano y hoy es día de ir al mercado, además… ¡Mira, volvió a salir!

Lovino salió de nuevo, atravesó la calle y echó a andar en dirección contraria a la casa donde estaban ellos.

-¡Rápido! Trae a Francis, yo sigo a Romano y les digo dónde nos encontraremos-El español se apresuró a salir de la casa, escondiéndose tras todas las cosas que le eran posibles, intentando que el italiano no lo descubriera.

Lo siguió por varias calles, llegando al centro de la ciudad, a una especie plaza, quizás no muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeña. Había una cantidad considerable de gente, y era realmente difícil para Antonio el seguir a Lovino. El italiano se detuvo a comprar algo y Antonio se ocultó detrás de un carro con flores, observándolo, cuando empezó a sonar su celular. Contestó rápidamente, rogando que no hubiera escuchado el característico timbre del aparato.

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Francia al otro lado de la línea

-Estoy detrás de…

-Olvídalo, ya te vimos. Tenemos algo para que no nos descubran. Espéranos ahí-Colgó, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Casi de inmediato, un par de chicos se acercó a él. Uno llevaba unos enormes lentes de sol rosas en forma de estrellas, y bajo la peluca negra de rizos se notaba el ondulado cabello rubio. El otro llevaba también un par de lentes en color café que le cubrían medio rostro. También llevaba una palestina verde en la cabeza, cubriéndole el cabello. Francia y Prusia. Los miró atónitos unos segundos, mientras ellos sonreían. España no sabía si reírse o llorar de lo ridícula que estaba resultando la situación.

-Antonio-Francia canturreó su nombre, ofreciéndole una bolsa.

Sabía que no tenía de otra, así que observó el contenido. Suspiró. Se colocó el bigote falso, el sombrero y el chaleco, ambos de vaquero, y unos lentes oscuros. ¿Todos usarían lentes? Al menos los suyos se veían más normales.

-¡Tomémonos una _awesome_ foto con nuestros _awesomente_ irreconocibles disfraces!-dijo el albino, sacando el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Francia sonrió al ver el colgante en forma de pollo

-¿Y Gilbird?-preguntó

Al escuchar su nombre, el pollito asomó debajo de la palestina, sobre el hombro del pruso. Incluso él llevaba unas pequeñas gafas _¿Dónde carajos las habrán conseguido?_ Se preguntó el español. Se acomodaron, Gilbert en medio y tomaron la foto. Esperaron unos segundos en la misma posición y después observaron la imagen en la pantalla.

Francis salía lanzando un beso, como siempre, Gilbert sonreía ampliamente, y hacía la seña de los cuernos con la mano libre, y Gilbird, sobre su hombro, levantaba un ala. Antonio, por su parte y de acuerdo a su atuendo, fingía tener un arma en las manos.

-Una _awesome_ foto para la posteridad, y para el_awesome_ blog del gran Prusia-sonrió Gilbert, guardando el celular de nuevo-. Ahora, ¿En qué cosa poco _awesome_ estábamos ocupados?

Los tres se quedaron estáticos un momento. España volteó, buscando a Lovino en el local donde estaba antes de que ellos llegaran. Se quedó pálido al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-¡Allá va!-indicó Francia, señalando al otro lado de la calle

Caminaron rápidamente, intentando no llamar la atención –Cosa bastante difícil, debido a sus disfraces-. Llegaron a la otra acera cuando el italiano entraba en una tienda. Esperaron afuera, fingiendo no conocerse. Francis aprovechó para coquetearle a una chica, Prusia comenzó un partido en el futbol de mesa que había fuera del local que había a un lado, mientras que España aguardaba, recargado contra un poste. Antonio observó a Gilbert jugando contra dos chicos. Cualquiera pensaría que estaría en desventaja, pero con el pequeño Gilbird cuidando la portería, el pruso tenía todas las de ganar.

El ojiverde se asomó ligeramente a la tienda. Podía ver a un montón de gente formada pero no logró encontrar el rostro de Lovino. Se acomodó el bigote falso, suspiró y levantó el rostro, clavando la vista en el claro y despejado cielo azul.

Quizás nada de eso era buena idea. Si el italiano los descubría, todo sería más difícil. Sonrió. Realmente no le importaba cuántas veces el italiano lo despreciara, estaba dispuesto a todo para recuperarlo.

El sonido seco de algo golpeando el suelo atrajo su atención. La mesa de futbol donde Prusia y Gilbird competían estaba volcada, y Gilbert se trataba a empujones con uno de los tipos mientras que le gritaba en alemán al otro. Mientras, el pollito revoloteaba a una distancia prudente.

-¿Ves esto, _du schwein_?-dijo, señalando la Cruz de Hierro que colgaba sobre su pecho-Tengo honor, _arschloch._Si entre dos no pueden ganarle al _awesome_ yo, no es mi problema. Soy demasiado grandioso como para hacer trampa-señaló, enfadado. Con un gesto rápido se acomodó la palestina sobre los hombros y se quitó los lentes.

-Oye, tú-se acercaron otros dos -_cazzo sconosciuto,_ ¿Tienes algún problema con mis amigos?

Francia, hasta entonces ocupado ligando, dejó la peluca y los lentes en manos de la chica con quien hablaba, dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada provocadora. España se quitó el sombrero, colocando dentro de éste el bigote y los lentes. Lo colocó sobre una mesita que había fuera de la tienda. Francis y Antonio se acercaron, quedando uno a cada lado del pruso.

-La verdadera pregunta es si tú quieres decirnos algo, _amigo_

A su alrededor se había formado un círculo de gente, y el único consuelo del ojiverde era que, entre tantas personas, Lovi no lograría verlo.

-Cuatro contra tres-apuntó el rubio-. Como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que ahora nosotros estamos en la desventaja-rió alegremente

-¿Desventaja?-preguntó incrédulo Gilbert- No me jodas, Francis. ¡Si Gilbird podría contra los cuatro, él solo!

-Imbécil-Uno de los buscapleitos se abalanzó contra Francia, pues era el que tenía más cerca.

El rubio lo recibió con una patada, haciéndolo caer. España fue el siguiente al que intentaron golpear. Sin embargo, los movimientos del chico eran bruscos y torpes, así que fue fácil esquivarlo. Los dos restantes fueron contra Prusia. No pasó mucho antes de que la policía llegara a intentar detener la pelea.

Romano salió de la tienda, pasando por alto el escándalo que se había armado y siguió con sus compras.

-Van a tener que acompañarme-El policía señaló la patrulla, estacionada al otro lado de la calle.

-Lo siento amigo, pero _we don't speak spanish_-intentó librarse Antonio.

-_Well, I speak english, so it isn't a problem_, _amigo_-El policía contestó en un inglés fluido, para horror del Español.

-_Yes I do_-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. No les quedó de otra más que obedecer.

-_Mon amour_, ¿En cuánto tiempo nos dejaran ir?-tras las rejas, el trío se impacientaba. En la situación actual, no podrían continuar con el plan, y lo único que se les ocurría, era permitir que Francis intentara ligarse a uno de los policías en turno, quien los ignoraba olímpicamente

Se acercó otro de los policías, indicándoles que antes de salir, deberían pagar una fianza.

-El _awesome_ yo tiene derecho a una llamada-recordó Gilbert de repente-¡Exijo hacer una llamada!

-Claro, claro-el uniformado abrió la puerta de la celda y escoltó al albino hasta el teléfono público dentro de la estación.

Prusia descolgó la bocina y marco el número con la lada de Alemania, esperando a la indicación de cuanto debía pagar por la llamada. _¿Tiene monedas?,_ le preguntó al hombre, que le ofreció el cambio exacto, según su experiencia, para realizar una llamada. _¿Tiene más monedas? Mi poco awesome Bruder no está dentro del país,_ explicó.

El policía suspiró, entregándole todo el cambio que tenía en el bolsillo. Terminó de insertar las monedas y esperó unos segundos a que conectaran su llamada, y unos instantes después, ya esperaba que Ludwig contestara el teléfono.

-_Hallo_-escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-¡_Hallo, West_! ¡Tu _awesome_ hermano tiene que pedir un favor!-Comenzó a explicar, ante los ojos atónitos de la autoridad italiana-. Y esa es la poco_awesome_ situación actual, _Bruder_-guardó silencio de nuevo- ¿Qué? ¡No, espera! ...Bueno, sí, pero… Está bien- suspiró derrotado-_. Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder._

El pruso colgó el teléfono y regresó a la celda sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando al policía.

-Oiga-dijo una vez frente a sus amigos, del otro lado de las rejas- mi amigo quiere hacer una llamada-declaró señalando al español-. Va a ser local, no se preocupe-después de aclarar, se dirigió al par que estaba tras las rejas-. Ludwig no puede venir, y Feli tampoco. La única salida que tenemos es Romano, Antonio.

-¿Qué? ¡No, me matará a cabezazos! ¡Si se entera de que lo seguimos se va a poner a gritar y se enfadará y va a terminar llamándome "Bastardo acosador"! ¡Ayuda en algo, Francia!-el ojiverde buscó el apoyo del rubio, que intercambio miradas con Prusia, y unos instantes después, entre ambos, lo habían sacado, casi a patadas, de la celda.

Antonio tragó saliva, suspiró fuertemente e intento tranquilizarse. _La que se va a armar cuando Lovi venga… Si es que viene… _pensó. Extendió la mano al oficial, que le entrego todas las monedas que le habían sobrado a Prusia. El español avanzó lentamente, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número local. De tanto que temblaba, casi se le caían las monedas, pero un rato después, y sin saber muy bien cómo, logró introducir las monedas en el aparato. Se guardó el cambio distraídamente en la bolsa, pero lo volvió a sacar al recordar que no era suyo, colocándolo sobre el teléfono. No tardaron mucho en contestar.

-Hola, ¿Lovi?-tragó saliva de nuevo-Verás, tenemos un pequeño problema, y…

_**Notita**_: Gomen D: pero me quede sin internet TTATT así que no tengo mucho tiempo pff las traducciones se las pongo luego, ¿vale? Pero según yo, el mágico traductor de google es capaz de traducir todo lo que puse en otro idioma ._.


	4. Chapter 4

Reconquista

Lamento, en verdad lamento muchísimo el haber abandonado Reconquista, entre otros muchos fanfics que llevan muchísimo tiempo abandonados en esta página, acumulando el polvo cibernético entre otras historias que sí están terminadas. No, no tengo perdón, pero para expiar mi culpa y rogar que recuerden esta bizarra historia, les traigo el cuarto capítulo.

Que por cierto, va dedicado a todo aquel que se quedó esperando una actualización, pero principalmente, para _Alice In Funnyland _, gracias a cuyo review, he recordado que no importa qué tan fail sea, hay gente que me lee y que aguarda, pacientemente y con la esperanza a punto de morir, a que me digne a actualizar. No te conozco, y quizá suene extraño, pero este capítulo va para ti. Gracias.

Ya saben. Hetalia es mío, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será. Yo solo me divierte con esto.

Capítulo cuatro.

Lovino llegó, más a fuerzas que por gusto, a la estación de policía. Habló unos momentos con el oficial, mostró una identificación y esperó a que el policía revisara la base de datos de la computadora. Todo esto, con una cara de pocos amigos que bien ponía nervioso a cualquiera.

Momentos después, se encontraba frente a la celda donde estaba recluido el trío de imbéciles.

_Me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar… _pensó Antonio, buscando apoyo moral en sus amigos. _Nos va a matar,_ leyó en la mirada de Francis. _Bien muertos, _contribuyó Gilbert.

Hizo una señas al oficial para que les dejara solos.

-¿ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ?- explotó.-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ, PARA EMPEZAR? ¿Y POR QUÉ CARAJOS MOLESTAN A MIS CIUDADANOS? ¿ES QUE QUIEREN GUERRA? –zarandeó a Antonio por el cuello de la camisa, mientras este sólo se dejaba hacer.

-Lovi, verás, es que yo… Nosotros… -buscó ayuda en sus amigos. No podía decirle que lo había estado siguiendo, o todo el plan y lo que había logrado con las rosas (que no era mucho, a decir verdad) se le iría abajo.

-Es que… es que vinimos a visitar a una de mis siguientes novias- dijo repentinamente Francis.

Lovino se puso pálido unos segundos, dejó a Antonio y fue a darle tremendo cabezazo al francés

-Vete a la mierda y deja a mis ciudadanas en paz-dijo, zarandeando ahora al rubio

-¿Quieres que se meta con tus ciudadanos?-se burló Gilbert-. Tan adorable como siempre, _Lovi_

-¡Que no me digan así, _merda_!- El trío se rió y el joven italiano se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación- De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué no pagaron la estúpida fianza y ya? ¿A qué clase de estúpido se le ocurre salir sin dinero? ¿Y qué hay de sus embajadas?

-Pues verás: Nos gastamos todo el dinero en _cosas-_explicó Francis, pensando en el costoso ramo de rosas, el desayuno que habían tomado en un lujoso restaurante antes de comenzar con el plan y en el montón de chucherías que habían conseguido para disfrazarse-. Y en cuanto a las embajadas…

La verdad, es que ni a Antonio ni a Francis ni a Gilbert se le había ocurrido llamar a sus respectivos embajadores. Intercambiaron miradas atónitas unos segundos e inmediatamente se echaron a reír.

-Tomando en cuenta que yo no tengo embajada… -comentó el pruso entre risas.

-El embajador del estúpido macho-patatas pudo venir por ti, idiota-Lovino salió de la celda, con la intención de irse de una buena vez. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí.- Váyanse de una vez.

El trío se quedó estático unos segundos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Antonio, una vez que Lovino estaba fuera de su campo de visión-¿Nos vamos y ya? ¿Lo persigo?-sonaba desesperado. Y vaya que lo estaba.

-No, claro que no, pero…-Gilbert puso cara de pensar.

-Es que si adelantamos la segunda parte del plan, todo podría arruinarse- el español estaba entrando en crisis.

-Y todavía no puedes llevar a cabo la parte del sexo intenso en la parte de atrás de un auto-reflexionó el rubio-¿Qué tal sí…

Lovino llevaba media calle recorrida cuando escucho a Antonio llamarle a gritos. El ojiverde corrió hacia él, que se detuvo un momento.

-Lovi, ¿Te importa si me voy contigo? Me gustaría ir por mi guitarra

-Como quieras.

-Y… ¿Te importaría si fuéramos a dar una vuelta? Ya sabes, perder el tiempo por ahí… Hace mucho que no venía a Italia…-Aventuró el español.

_Porque no has querido venir_ pensó el italiano. –Como quieras-repitió.

La casa de Romano se encontraba relativamente lejos, y no sentía muchas ganas de realizar tan largo camino con Antonio, quería que el bastardo se fuera pronto. Preguntó al español por su automóvil.

-Me lo he dejado en casa- se disculpó, con una sonrisita nerviosa. La verdad es que le había tenido que dejar las llaves a Francis y Gilbert para que pudieran regresar. -¿Te parece si rentamos uno? Ahora no traigo dinero, pero podemos pasar a mi embajada y que me den algo ahí…

Lovino accedió, sin notar el nerviosismo de su _amigo_. Realizó una llamada a la concesionaria más cercana, y después caminaron rumbo a la plaza donde, horas antes, el trío se había peleado. Allí, ya les esperaba un empleado de la compañía, junto a un bonito auto descapotable. Antonio se dedicó a maravillarse con el auto, mientras que el italiano firmaba unos papeles y entregaba cierta cantidad de dinero junto con su identificación al encargado. Momentos después, abordaron el auto.

-Te toca manejar- dijo Romano, mientras se recostaba en el asiento y dejaba que Antonio pusiera en marcha el auto.

-Claro-accedió alegremente-. ¿Te importa si pasamos por mi guitarra antes de ir por ahí? La extraño.

-Ni que fuera un ser vivo, idiota-gruño.

-A ti también te extraño -. Antonio sonrió, e incluso Italia del Sur, siendo tan insensible como era, noto que era una sonrisa diferente. Era más tristeza que sonrisa.

-Como quieras- acordó, apartando la vista del ojiverde.

España consultó el reloj dentro del radio del auto. Faltaba poco para las cuatro, y era tiempo perfecto para llevar a cabo la adelantada y modificada segunda parte del plan. Encendió la radio, dejándola en la estación predeterminada. Canciones que no conocía, pero que Lovi parecía disfrutar. Sonrió y continuó manejando en silencio.

La primer parte del recorrido, fue, obviamente, a la embajada. Transcurrió rápido, tanto la llegada como el proceso de saludar, pedir dinero y dar algunas explicaciones. Tan rápido, que Romano ni siquiera se apeó del auto. ¿O todo fue tan acelerado por no hacer esperar al italiano? Antonio sabe que fue por la segunda. Su embajador le caía bien y le hubiera gustado charlar un rato. La segunda parada, fue en casa de Lovino. El italiano pensó que la guitarra era de los objetos más preciados para el ojiverde.

-Es que sin ella, la vida se me va, sin que me dé cuenta-explicó. Escuchó a Romano gruñir algo estilo _"Entonces cásate con ella"_, por lo que agregó: -. Y sin ti, la vida se me va lenta y dolorosa, como si cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj fuera una puñalada que me recuerda que no estás, Lovi.

-Cállate y vámonos-. Lovino bajo la mirada, intentando que su sonrojo no fuera notado. Salió de su casa, dirigiéndose al auto, dejando a un apenadoAntonio atrás, quien rápidamente salió tras de él, cerrando la puerta de la casa con la llave que Lovino había dejado dentro. Situó cuidadosamente a la guitarra en los asientos traseros y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor -. Toma-. Le dijo el italiano una vez que estuvo también dentro del auto, ofreciéndole un par de gafas de sol, parecidas a las que él llevaba puestas.

-¿Te parece si vamos a Bari? Nunca he estado ahí-sabía, por información de Veneziano, que Bari era de los lugares favoritos del sureño-. Ah, pero antes deberíamos pasar a comer algo, ¿No crees?-sonrió, mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol

-Hay un buen restaurante de pasta en el camino- sugirió

-En marcha, pues.

El automóvil salió de la calle casi sin hacer ruido. Tenía el tanque lleno y era un modelo perfecto para pasear, además de que el detalle de las gafas los complementaba. La guitarra, recostada en los asientos traseros, le brindaba a Antonio una especie de seguridad, el presentimiento de que todo saldría bien. Sonrió y se enfocó en el camino que el GPS le dictaba para llegar al restaurante.


End file.
